From The Valley To The Stars
by thewitchyminx
Summary: AU where after getting completely wasted the night before, Bonnie and Caroline wake up in the Hobbit. Naturally, they run into trouble. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story of what if Bonnie and Caroline ended up in the Hobbit. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Bonnie held a huge smile on her face as she graduated. She turned to look over at her best friend Caroline, who gave a bright smile to her as they made eye contact. After Bonnie had come back from Kai's prison world, Bonnie got her magic back and stopped the psychopath, promptly leaving the cursed Mystic Falls behind her. Caroline chose to go with Bonnie, having had enough with Mystic Falls as well, especially with her mother's death while Bonnie was stuck alone in Kai's prison world.

The pair of best friends moved to San Francisco, California for a fresh start.

They ended up renting a small two bedroom apartment, both choosing to go back to college. Caroline went to the Academy of Art University, majoring with interior architecture and design. It was a passion of hers and as a vampire Caroline knew she had eternity, but wanted to get a head start on things.

Drama usually followed anyone involved with the supernatural.

It was that same reason Bonnie went to SFSU to study botany. After her Grams' death in her junior year of high school, Bonnie had to teach herself. With the people she cared about getting in danger almost every week, she focused on spells to protect them, even studying dangerous and dark magic. It skewered her learning path so Bonnie felt that if she got closer to nature, it would get her back on track with learning all facets of magic. It was proven true as Bonnie was stronger and an even more powerful witch than before.

She was unquestionably a Bennett witch.

Caroline had already graduated earlier in the week, now it being Bonnie's turn. She was impatient as the ceremony came to an end, more excited that it was all over so she could go out and celebrate with Caroline. It had been awhile since they had a chance to go out from school and other commitments so both of them were eager to let loose.

* * *

"Hey, do you know any magical kicks you can add to the drinks we get?" Caroline asked Bonnie, checking to make sure her makeup was perfect in the mirror they had on the wall next to an end table they used to place their keys. Bonnie was sitting on the couch, tucking her skinny jeans into a pair of heeled booties before zipping them up, looked up at the vampire. Caroline decided to explain, "I burn off any buzz I get from drinking because of my vamp abilities. Even if I drink a lot more than other people, it's not the same. I was just wondering if you knew any witchy juju that might help."

A thoughtful look crossed Bonnie's face. There was something she had read about in a grimoire, but had never tried to do. "I think I might know something. I'll go check the grimoires I have my room. No promises though."

Bonnie browsed through the grimoire she remembered seeing the spell in, happy to help her friend out. Caroline still knew how to have fun and was the life of the party, but Bonnie recalled drunk that Caroline was hilarious.

"I found something." Bonnie stated, knowing Caroline would hear with her enhanced abilities. The blond rushed into the room, excitement in her eyes. "Don't get too excited. It doesn't say anything about alcohol or special cocktails I could make, but there is a spell that lowers your inhibition."

"I'll take it!" Caroline exclaimed, quickly sitting next to Bonnie on her bed. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help the giddiness that enveloped her as she knocked back another shot with Caroline. The blonde had convinced her to do the spell on the both of them, claiming that while Bonnie was doing her a favor, she didn't want to do it alone.

"Another!" Caroline shouted over the loud music playing in the club, pushing her empty shot glass to the bartender. Bonnie shook her head, turning to watch the people on the dance floor. Caroline nudged Bonnie once the bartender had finished pouring the shots, the girls soon downing them as well. A song Bonnie loved came on so Caroline asked, "Wanna go dance?"

Bonnie nodded her head, heading to the dance floor. She danced around, swaying to the beat. She wasn't sure how long her and Caroline had danced, but after a while the two ended up leaving the bar and going back to their apartment.

The fun wasn't over however.

Caroline, eager to watch Bonnie do a real magic show, asked the witch to do a few tricks. Bonnie was only too happy to show off her magical prowess to her best friend. It started with floating feathers and hovering objects around the apartment to transporting objects from point a to point b.

They both blacked out sometime after that.

* * *

Bonnie groaned, her head was throbbing. She was faintly aware she wasn't on her bed from stretching out her arms. Grass blades brushed along her, giving Bonnie the push to open her eyes. Caroline was a feet feet away from her, sound asleep. Bonnie drudged herself up, taking a look around. The sight in front of her was breathtaking—yet utterly daunting.

It was a completely unfamiliar place. They aren't even in a city for crying out loud!

Bonnie shifted her body toward Caroline, shaking the blonde awake.

"Five more minutes." Caroline mumbled out, moving to use her hands as a makeshift pillow. Bonnie got more frantic with shaking Caroline, causing the vampire to rise up into a sitting position. Annoyed by being woke up, Caroline rounded on Bonnie, "What? What is _so_ important you had to wake me up?"

Bonnie merely gestured with her arm to the scenery around them. Caroline's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open slightly.

"Whe—where are we?" Caroline didn't wait for an answer before demanding, "What did you do?"

Bonnie blinked, surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, you're the one with the magic." Caroline pointed out.

"Well, you're the one who made me take a bunch of shots last night. I don't remember anything." Bonnie snapped, feeling defensive. In truth, the witch did feel like this was her fault. It didn't mean she liked being accused of something, especially with the hangover she still had.

Caroline's face softened. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't remember anything either. Oh, we are in so much trouble."

They really were.

* * *

A/N: This story is supposed to be light and humor filled, but knowing me you should expect some angst at some point. I'm doing this chapter by chapter so it will be some time in between the updates. Let me know what you think about this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's take so long. If this chapter seems rushed, it's because I rewrote the chapter after losing the original. Disclaimer: I own nothing. The is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

They had been walking aimlessly for hours.

Bonnie's feet were beginning to ache, the witch feeling lucky to only be wearing heeled booties opposed to actual high heels like Caroline. While the blonde was a vampire, her heels kept digging into the muddy parts of the grass. It got so annoying she was tugged off the heels and went barefoot, holding her now ruined shoes in her hands.

"This is pointless." Bonnie mumbled lowly, Caroline easily picking up what she said with her hearing.

"I know." She huffed in frustration, stopping to think. "Wait! What about a location spell? You know, to find us or at least where we are."

"Doesn't work like that, Care. Trust me, I would of already done it if I could." Bonnie said, looking around. They were near a forest that gave off a weird vibe, but nothing else jumped out at her. "It's strange we haven't run into anything familiar though. Even a landmark or something."

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "This place is almost… I don't know. Did we somehow go to another country last night?"

Bonnie started to answer her, but a noise caught Caroline's interest. Some sort of scuffle by the sound of it.

"Shh!" Caroline interrupted, giving Bonnie her heels before she moved in the direction of the sound.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, following her friend.

"I'm not sure. There's a large group of people, divided into two sides maybe. One group is searching the other, I think to take them captive. They keep calling them dwarves."

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked, tilting her head as she watched Caroline. The blonde seemed to get more agitated by the second. It probably had to do with the fact that Caroline had been taken prisoner and tortured many times in the past back in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, some of them are speaking a language I don't know either. They are taking them somewhere now. One of the prisoners just asked the other where Bilbo is."

"Bilbo?" Bonnie repeated, thinking of how strange the name was.

"We need to help." Caroline stated firmly, determination showing on her face.

Bonnie gave a look of hesitation. "Are you sure? What if they are bad? We don't know where we are, who knows what could happen?"

"I think they are innocent." Caroline insisted. "Besides, it's the right thing to do."

"Okay," Bonnie relented, knowing she was right. "But we can't use anything about me being a witch or you a vampire. This place is too unfamiliar and we don't owe these people anything to reveal what we are."

"Yeah, it's too risky to do that." Caroline agreed.

Before she could gesture for Caroline to lead the way, the vampire picked her up and used her speed to get them close to the group.

"You distract." Caroline whispered, pointing to the blonde leader. "I'll free."

Bonnie nodded and ran towards the leader while Caroline moved to a position where she could free the prisoners. The witch threw one of Caroline's heels at the blond leader, soon shouting at him. "Hey asshole! Leave these people alone!"

The heel hit him in the head, the man quickly drawing his bow and arrow at her after. If that didn't freak Bonnie out, his pointed ears certainly did. She dropped the other heel in her hands as all the others-also elves-pointed their weapons at her. Turning to look at Caroline, she noticed the men being held captive really were dwarves.

Caroline's face held the same bewildered look, her hands frozen on the shackles of one of the dwarves. She made eye contact with Bonnie, both of them sharing their panic to the other. Deciding very quickly, Caroline ditched helping and moved to her friend.

"Who are you?" A female alf asked, her weapon still pointing at them.

"It doesn't matter." The leader said, glaring daggers at Bonnie. Clearly he was made she threw a high heel at his head. "We'll find out soon enough. Chain them up."

Bonnie shared an annoyed look with Caroline, but the two let the elves lock them up. This certainly wouldn't be a good time to reveal they were supernatural.

* * *

Caroline was playing with her hair while Bonnie sulked in their shared cell. After they were taken to some sort of castle that belonged to the elves, the leader of the dwarves was taken away while the rest of them were put in cells.

One of the dwarves had flirted with the female elf while the blonde elf had taken a moment to glare at Bonnie. Bonnie sneered back at him, not willing to show any weakness or fear.

The dwarf leader was brought to the cells, the elves leaving after so the girls began to talk quietly about what to do. They heard the dwarf leader talk about refusing a deal which meant they were stuck there unless they escaped.

It wasn't long after some of the dwarves complained about not reaching a mountain in time that someone showed up jiggling some keys and told them, "Not stuck in here, you're not."

The dwarves addressed him as Bilbo, but the only thing on Caroline's mind was Bilbo's feet.

Whoa.

Bilbo quickly shushed everyone and began to free them, including Bonnie and Caroline. The dwarves seemed okay with the two of them tagging along so they all herded behind Bilbo, who lead them out of the cell area.

* * *

A/N: For those who don't know, I've been without a laptop for a long time and now that I've gotten a new one, I've reread all my stories. Some just don't inspire me anyone so I'm discontinuing them. I'm not sure which ones I will continue and the ones I won't. The plan for this fic is to keep going, but I'm not entirely sure so we shall see.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I can't apologize nearly enough for how sorry I am that it has been so long. My muse has all but left me. There is an important notice in the bottom author's note. If this chapter seems awkward it's because I haven't seen the movie in sometime so I can't remember exactly how everything went down. It's also super short. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

As if escaping in an empty wine barrel through a stream wasn't bad enough, the group was also pursued by their elven captors. Then what Bonnie and Caroline could only describe as repulsive and grotesque, which they were later told was actually Orcs, joined in on trying to kill them.

Could this get any worse?

Yes, it very well could.

Not only was Kili injured, but Bonnie's hair got wet.

It took some time, but when the group was finally able to get away from both the Elves and the Orcs, they stopped to make sure everyone was okay. As Bonnie was doing her best to fix her hair, Caroline was growing more and more worried about what they had stumbled upon.

"What if we're stuck here?" Caroline muttered out, her mind going a mile a minute. "We could be stuck here forever."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, stopping her fussing with her hair to give Caroline her full attention.

"Come on, Bon. We don't even remember how we got here. How are we ever going to get back?"

"I don't know, but we will."

Caroline scoffed, feeling tears start to come up.

"Hey, it doesn't matter as long as we stick together and stay positive." Bonnie said, grabbing Caroline's hand. She gave her best friend a hopeful smile before wrapping her arms around her. "We'll figure this out. I promise you."

Letting out a deep breath before hugging Bonnie back, Caroline closed her eyes and leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder. With a quiet voice the vampire said, "I hope you're right."

"Me too." Bonnie replied, pulling back. The witch took a quick glance around their surroundings, specifically at their dwarven companions. "We should see if there is anything we can do to help. The more we learn about this place, the easier it'll be to find a way home."

* * *

A/N: I am sorry to write but I am discontinuing this story. This idea just doesn't inspire any new ideas. I just barely was able to write and finish this chapter. I'm hoping the ending comes off somewhat open-ended where the story could go anywhere, but I won't be continuing this. I'm truly sorry.


End file.
